Rosalie
by IAmMrsCullen
Summary: Oneshot: Rosalie has a talk with Bella on the day of the wedding. Better than it sounds! My first fanfic.


**A/N: My first Fanfic. Please feel free to give constructive criticism! **

**This takes place on the day of the wedding. Rosalie has a short talk with Bella.**

"Bella?" Rosalie asked quietly, tapping on Alice's door."Can I come in? I know you are about to be wed in less than 20 minutes, but I'd like to talk with you...if it's alright; this is important."

Oh no, I thought. Rosalie and I were still not friends, but we were on better terms. Still, it could be much, much better.

"Yes, Rosalie. Come in." Shoot, my voice gave away my fear.

Not for the wedding-I could hardly wait to become Mrs. Cullen. Wow, Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Edward Cullen, at that. During the time before the wedding I became as excited, if not more excited than Edward, and Alice, even.

Edward was of course ecstatic about this. So was Alice, seeing as though I was being more cooperative lately.But it gave away the fear of what she might say to me.

She glided in looking stunning in her long black bridesmaid's dress. Her long honey hair was in curls pinned here and there with flowers as well. Freesia, Alice knew Edward would find that amusing. I blushed, he'd once said I smelled like freesia. She sat on Alice's unneeded bed. Beside me. What? She always tries to avoid being close to me and yet here she sat, perched on the bed, this beautiful angel, right beside me, the below ordinary human.

My heat raced-this must be important. She looked worried, nervous. Rosalie was always so confident.

She cleared her throat and took a few deep breaths, though she didn't need them. "B-Bella, I want to apologize."She hesitated.

"What for Rosalie? Are you okay? You're breathing faster than me."I mumbled the last part.

She heard, of course. But suprised me with a grin. "Yes, I'm fine, and if my heart could, it would be racing as fast as yours, too. And I would blush, like you're about to."

And I did blush, which made her giggle.

It was such an amazing sound, lovely golden Rosalie with her sunshine giggles. I just smiled, too shocked to laugh.

"I need to hurry,you only have fifteen minutes left, and Alice, when she returns is probably wanting to put more makeup on you. Oh, by the way, you look beyond gorgeous." She added, smiling warmly.

It was amazing, I could tell she meant it, but she was nervous and kept shifting uncomfortably. She cleared her throat again.

"Bella, I want to apologize to you. Ever since you met Edward I have been unpleasant, no, down right evil to you. Well, until recently, but I could be so much nicer..." She was looking down, talking quietly.

Then her head snapped up and I could see her eyes burning, she would be crying if she could.

"It's fine Rosalie, really. You don't have to apologize, I know your reasoning. Really, it's fine." I mustered up my best smile.

"No Bella, it's not, I had no excuse to act that way, especially since you've been so kind to me! I feel wretched, I truly am sick at myself for doing that." She must have seen I meant what I said because a michevious glint twinkled in her butterscotch eyes.

She grinned evilly, not in a bad way, I hoped at least. Then she smirked.

"Plus, after Edward changes you, You'll be able to kick my ass if I look cross-eyed at you!" At that I had to laugh, and she joined in lighting the room with her laughter.

Her apology was sincere, not from guilt, but the truth, and I felt comfortable with her for the first time ever. She smiled and got up holding out her hand.

"Come now, you don't want to be late for your own wedding in the backyard of the house you're in! Now, how would that look, especially when Edward starts ripping things apart in fear that you changed your mind?" She laughed and I took her hand.

As cold as it was, to me it felt warm. With love. Had fifteen minutes passed already?

"That would look very bad, and ruin all of Alice's work. And be the death of me...in the form of a vampire with spiky hair."

Rosalie laughed again and pulled me out the door.

"We don't want that to happen my beautiful, caring, forgiving, new sister! Welcome to the family. I am so very happy for you and my brother. And myself, you are one of a kind, Bella." She emphasized on forgiving with a grin.

She pecked my forehead and we walked at human speed down the stairs to my wedding. On the way down the many stairs, I didn't trip once. Rosalie told me she was proud of my new found balance, laughed and opened the back door.

We walked slowly to greet the wonderful setup. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze, whispered "The first one is always nerve wracking."

And then she glided to her seat, leaving me with a smiling Charlie.

**A/N: R&R!!**

**MadziiHisBrand**


End file.
